championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Kings of Edom
The Kings of Edom are Qliphothic beings from dimensions that ceased to exist eons ago, the only survivors. They have existed for billions of years, traveling from dimension to dimension, becoming more powerful with time. Few worlds have ever been visited by them, but wherever they have appeared horror and destruction has been the result. Until an inter-dimensional alliance of cosmic and mystical powers united against them. The Kings of Edom were defeated, and the survivors were bound in prison worlds and dimensions. Agenda of the Kings of Edom The Kings of Edom themselves see most sentient life as animals (Elder Worms known to be an exception), which are to be trained as pets, used as food, or simply pests to be exterminated. They feed on suffering, despair and madness - their realm is one of utter anarchy and ruin with no hope and no end, their minions often embody the darkest aspects of the human mind and spirit while those who seek out their power are often destroyed by it. Abilities of the Kings of Edom The Kings of Edom can not be destroyed, they are eternal and without limit, and nearly ominpotent: * Can travel across the cosmos and the multiverse itself at will. * Possess vast psionic and mystical powers, including inter-dimensional telepathy. * Able to destroy cities purely by using their gigantic physical bodies. Known Members There are many Kings of Edom, among them the most well-known; * Vulshoth: Sealed into an armored shell and placed in a pocket dimension full of lethal traps. It is a gigantic entity taking the form of 5 giant eyes surrounding a bird-like beak that comes out of a round floating slimy mass of tentacles. Most go mad at seeing Vulshoth and it's tentacles drain lifeforce by touch. * Deizzhorath: Being of energy and mathematics. Who disintegrates anything it touches. Imprisoned in a dimension which is a gate to a million points in time and space. It is everywhere and nowhere, scattered across time and space, a million-dimension entity. Occasionally a few filaments will enter normal time and space, and destroy whatever it touches in an instant, whether a atom or a starship. * Esleggua: Giant pillar of slimy tentacles and fanged mouths. It emits an emotion numbing howl that makes one an uncaring, fearless, ruthless, and cold sentient. * Mgatrraor * Pthaar * The Bleak Ones Minions of the Kings of Edom Their minions have one overriding objective, to break their Eldritch masters free so that they can infect all reality once again with their chaotic taint. However their their minions can be defeated and the heroes of light and order must unite to take down these beasts in order to prevent their demonic masters from breaking free and infecting reality with their chaos taint. People who obtain some of the powers of the Kings of Edom are known as Edomites - becoming lesser-gods in the process, many evil beings seek this fate and some (such as Luther Black and Shadow Destroyer) have seemingly succeeded in doing so. Sources * HERO Games, Champions Universe: "Arcane Adversaries" [http://www.herogames.com/championsEntities.htm HERO Games, Champions Universe: Heroes, Villains, and Organizations] Category:Villain Organizations Category:Article stubs Category: Lore